no telling just now what we have in store
by denytheworld
Summary: if you look hard enough, you'll find something worth loving. 50 sentences. zorobin


set; delta  
notes; initially shanks and ben but then... uh, no I'm trying to write het after yaoi love is hard ;c ZoRo because.

#1 - Air

"You're not too bad," Zoro comments, gruff and low, and if she hadn't been paying attention she would have missed it; she smiles and doesn't hide it, pleased with the progress made and he stalks off in a hurry.

#2 - Apples

She likes the tart sweetness of apples and likes it even better when he takes the time to enjoy this moment with her.

#3 - Beginning

They had gotten off on the wrong foot - what with her being the Vice-President of Baroque Works and sneaking aboard their ship - but when he sees how tenderly she treats Chopper, he reconsiders, just a little.

#4 - Bugs

Zoro hadn't realized just how needy he had become until he spends the rest of the day pouting in the galley after Robin sends him away, too preoccupied with another book.

#5 - Coffee

There were times when Zoro doesn't train, and during those times, you can find him in the library, enjoying a cup of coffee with their resident historian.

#6 - Dark

There was a darkness in her that he doubts he'd find anywhere else and when she reaches for Sandai Kitetsu, he feels him humming in _approval._

#7 - Despair

Sometimes, Zoro doesn't just feel the distance that separates them, but _sees_ it as well; they weren't equally matched in anything besides being members of Luffy's crew and he wonders when Robin will tire of him.

#8 - Doors

If there was one thing he could appreciate in that woman, Zoro muses, is that she doesn't leave any doors ajar; she closes them when she's done - firmly and with a note of finality - and that reassures him greatly; there won't be any unpleasant surprises from her past.

#9 - Drink

Robin doesn't drink and the one time she did... well Zoro had a very busy night.

#10 - Duty

He doesn't like it, having to trust her with their prone captain, but he _needed_ to help the others... She reads him with cool slate eyes and smiles, "I've had many duties entrusted to me before, swordsman-san." He leaves, but doesn't want to think about those other _duties_.

#11 - Earth

The plaza shook as a pair of long, toned legs stomped indiscriminately at any and all approaching fishmen; and for the first time in a long time, Zoro forgets about the fight at the sight of a well-turned ankle.

#12 - End

She was surprised to find him in the library, the novel she had lent him held loosely in one hand, "The ending could have been better," Zoro comments as Robin plucks the book away and replaces it with another suggestion.

#13 - Fall (I can't RESIST, Zoro has issues)

They had been boarded fairly quickly and after a brief struggle, she was thrown down the stairs; he doesn't panic though, Zoro knows this time is different, this time she catches herself - this time, she lives.

#14 - Fire

Robin didn't want to be treated delicately and idolized, something she worries that Zoro would try to do; these fears were laid to rest when he gets back up from her blow and comes charging after her with fire in his eyes.

#15 - Flexible

Robin shows him how flexible (and comfortable with him) she truly is, when she sets her book down, blocks the blow meant for Sanji and kicks him squarely in the gut, "Please fight elsewhere." He'd be lying if he says he wasn't turned on.

#16 - Flying

He had been catapulted off the cliff but he hadn't been concerned, in fact, he had time to throw his swords to safety but _forgot about himself; _that was the problem with young men, Robin thought darkly, they forget that death isn't the worse thing that follows.

#17 - Food

When she and Luffy eat the poison-laced meal offered to them with a smile and _survives_, Zoro was relieved, yes, amazed, yes, but also wholly disgusted by the environment that forced her to be so strong.

#18 - Foot

Reticent and grouchy Zoro had a penchant of shoving his foot into his mouth when he's flustered; Robin takes great joy in winding the poor young man up.

#19 - Grave

She likes the authority he exerts over them and though each of the crew had their own reservations against his reaction to Usopp's possible return, she supports him wholeheartedly; he has proven himself, grave but fair.

#20 - Green

There were things in her life he'll never know since she'll never tell and he'll never ask; there have been people and places and _feelings_ they'll never share together (the good and the bad) - he's so very, very jealous.

#21 - Head

All-seeing eyes make a sweep of the deck before deciding; in lieu of the lawn chair, Nico Robin takes her place by the sleeping swordsman, pillowing her head on his chest - her decision has been made.

#22 - Hollow

It was a hollow victory indeed when he finds out he had been right all along, Nico Robin couldn't be trusted.

#23 - Honor

Despite his poor opinion of her, she _does_ honor her promises so it stung terribly when he scoffs at her sincerity.

#24 - Hope

Hope was something she had run out of early on in her life, but this crew had an abundance and they were always willing to share.

#25 - Light

She'll always be dark - her sense of humour was dark, her curiosity was morbid and grim and she was quite sadistic as well - but he wanted her anyways; she just hopes she won't darken him too much.

#26 - Lost

The swordsman was always perpetually lost, even on the ship; so when he stumbles into the women's room by accident, she does not take offense but _does _take ruthless advantage of his embarrassment.

#27 - Metal

The regular metal cuffs had been easy to escape from - they weren't even sea stone coated; she knows she should have been insulted that Zoro thought she needed saving, but it had been so long since someone truly worried about her, Robin forgives him for his unintended slight.

#28 - New

He had not approved of the deaths of those bounty hunters, the ones he had warned away but returned anyways; his disapproval confused her which was understandable but also vexed her, which was new.

#29 - Old

Things were starting to change now and she had been the first to notice; this New World pushed Zoro to forget some of his old values, like mercy.

#30 - Peace

She wanted to make peace with the past and plans to do so soon; first, she'll pay homage to a little girl that died too young.

#31 - Poison

She smiles at him then, a look of pure venom softly welded under cooling ire, and he's never felt so, so, _so damn __**stupid.**__  
_  
#32 - Pretty

Robin finds Zoro pretty - too wild and clumsy to be classically beautiful but far too bright and _outstanding _to be dismissed as plain; there was no possible way he could be considered ugly in any form and so, Robin comes to a conclusion.

#33 - Rain

The rain laps away the blood on her skin, as it always does but the stench of old wounds and blood (fresh and old) clings to her very essence and like the predator he truly is, Zoro relishes and basks in her strength.

#34 - Regret

"This...isn't the life I would have chosen for myself," she is far too melancholy and Zoro makes another promise, this one larger and more meaningful than any other; Raftel draws near but afterwards, they'll have a new life to themselves.

#35 - Roses

Zoro faces the truth when _Luffy_ had to pick up a bouquet of roses for their anniversary - this romance shit was just way too hard.

#36 - Secret

"I'm glad to hear Crocodile-san is well, Luffy," was the enigmatic if not slightly pleased reply, and Zoro wonders: _how_ can she just forgive a man who had wanted her dead?

#37 - Snakes

He had been far too quiet and much too close to her, and when she _did_ realize she wasn't alone, he was already pressed up into the wall with countless arms pulling at him, hurting - but her eyes were clear and so were his.

#38 - Snow

When a bloodthirsty snowball fight breaks out among the crew, there had been a unanimous decision to not disturb her; Zoro obviously missed the memo.

#39 - Solid

The solid weight of his body over hers was reassuring while any amount of pressure from others would have been a threat.

#40 - Spring

He springs free from her hold, not like she was pinning him down anymore; any progress she had made in his eyes was for naught - she proved herself dangerous once more: nakama are safe on board, true nakama do not aim to kill.

#41 - Stable

When things are stable and even, she sees that they were far too different to be together - so she encourages the chaos, the madness and _yes_, even the slightest possibility of pain.

#42 - Strange

There was this strange feeling settling in her chest recently, this feeling is not contentment and it only gets stronger when she sees her swordsman, lounging on deck with the rest of her family; _is this happiness?_

#43 - Summer

On the summer island they were on, Robin remembers how to twist flowers into her hair and Zoro, he goes to Usopp for a commission.

#44 - Taboo

Neither of them mention her rejection and they both hide their disappointment well, but Ace could have told anyone who would listen that Luffy was an idiot that _liked _breaking taboos.

#45 - Ugly

There was an ugly side of her that she never bothers to hide, which worries Zoro to no end, "Why didn't you kill them?", she demands when he merely warns away the hopeful bounty hunters; he could see Robin's (Miss All Sunday's) logic but that didn't mean he had to like it.

#46 - War

She was at war with herself, shaken when she had been calm and unflappable ever since Ohara, ever since _death_; she had been offered something too good to be true and she wasn't going to take it.

#47 - Water

He pulls her out of the water, shivering and gasping for breath (it certainly wasn't one of her finer moments), and then stalks away; he didn't expect thanks and she didn't offer any - he had saved her for Luffy's sake.

#48 - Welcome

Robin knows the only way she'll be truly welcomed by this crew was if Roronoa Zoro accepted her, but just _how _was she to go about doing so?

#49 - Winter

She was cold and untouchable, like winter - an icy regal beauty with refined tastes and style, she had heard Sanji-san describe; how she desperately wants to break that image.

#50 - Wood

He presses her, rough and demanding, against the Adam wood; his lips, moist and warm, covered her - she felt like they were everywhere and no where all at once; heady in her rapture and driven half-mad (oh, how she had _needed _this all day!) she wonders if _he_ was the one with the hana hana no mi - and then everything is _ruined_ by Luffy's sudden appearance.

(LOL gomu gomu no cockblock!)


End file.
